


Family Love

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Death the Kid has a strange relationship with his father. It goes beyond that of father and son. After the events that took place with the Kishin, Kid needs some time with daddy.A one-shot of Lord Death and Death the Kid.Contains Yaoi. Don't like it, Don't read.I do not own Soul Eater.I do not own the picture.





	Family Love

Death the Kid sat in his house curled in his perfectly symmetrical couch in his perfectly symmetrical living room. Liz and Patty were having a sleepover at Maka's house, but he needed time alone. After the scare of thinking he had lost his father, Kid was disoriented. He loved his father so much. A lot more than he should. He was holding back tears at the thought of never seeing his father again. 

Now that the Kishin was dead, his father was able to come home again. So after a half hour of just trying not to cry on his couch, his father entered the house. "Kid?"

"In the living room!" Kid responded back, loud enough for his father to hear him. His voice was slightly shaky and he buried his face in his knees. Lord Death frowned at the tone in his son's voice. He took off his outfit he wore everyday, finally able to take it off after many years of being forced to keep it on most of the time. He looked a lot like Kid. His eyes were a more like amber than gold, his black hair didn't have the three white stripes as his son did, and he was slightly paler from almost always being covered completely. He also had on tight black skinny jeans and a tight form-fitting black t-shirt with the symbol of the academy on the front of it. 

"What's wrong Kid?" Death asked, stopping in the doorway to see his son curled into a ball. His voice was very different from what anyone except his son had heard. It was normal, but a deep tenor sounding voice. Kid sniffled a bit, shaking his head.

"I thought I had lost you," he said, voice trembling. If it wasn't so quiet, Death wouldn't have heard the response. He sighed and moved closer to the other. 

"It's okay. Who ever heard of Lord Death dying?" he joked. Kid looked up at his father, as the other put a big, warm hand on top of his head. His eyes widened as he saw what his father was wearing. Almost all sad thoughts flew right out of his mind, and he immediately felt his pants getting tighter. Kid couldn't breath for a moment, before he sucked in a huge breath through his slightly open mouth. His golden eyes were wide. His father smirked, looking even more seductive. "Like what you see, Kid?"

Not able to form words, Kid could only nod his head and stare at his father. He knew that other kids didn't do this with their parents, but he didn't care. No one had to know. Another thing that made his father perfect in his eyes, was his perfect symmetry. It was mesmerizing. Death kneeled in front of his child and gently pulled the other's knees away from that small chest. 

He slipped in between his son's legs and brought his face very close to Kid's. Kid's breath hitched once more and he froze. He didn't want to believe that his father would still want him. The smirk never left Death's beautiful face and Kid found himself being drawn to his father. He slowly inched forward until he felt those soft, warm lips meet his own. Kid's eyes fluttered close and when his father kissed him back, it was like a flood gate opened. All of Kid's emotions came flooding out at once. 

"Daddy," he whispered against his lips, tears finally traveling down his cheeks. Death wrapped his arms around his son and pulled his face away only to hug him tightly. He knew how affected his son was when he thought he had died. And his Kid only called him 'daddy' when he was scared or had been scared. 

"Sh, sh. It's okay baby, it's okay. I'm right here," he soothed into the others ear. Kid tried to keep his sobs silent, but one or two came out. Death closed his eyes and buried his face into the others black and white hair. It was soft and smelled of vanilla. He loved vanilla, purely because it always reminded him of his beloved son. 

"Daddy, please don't leave me," Kid whispered right next to his dad's ear. Death started to rub his hand up and down the other's back comfortingly.

"I won't leave you, and you know it Kiddo," Death said back, kissing the top of Kid's head. Kid pulled back and looked up at his dad with big golden eyes, wide and glistening with tears. It broke Death's heart to see his son so upset. 

"Y-you promise?" Kid asked, needing to make sure. Death smiled gently at his son, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss.

"I promise," he replied, after pulling back a little bit and resting his forehead against the others. Kid let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his tears were mostly gone and he sniffled once more before nodding. 

"Okay," he said. Death smiled and stood up, pulling his child with him. Kid wrapped his legs around Death's waist and looked at his father. 

"Let's have some fun, shall we? You need it, especially after all that excitement yesterday of helping to defeat the kishin," Death said. Kid was grateful for the distraction, feeling himself getting hard once more. He could feel his father's perfect and symmetrical abs pressed against his own flat stomach. His father's bulge was very prominent in his skinny jeans and was pressing up against his ass, slowly getting hard. It was easy to get turned on. 

The two made it upstairs as Death started to kiss a trail down to Kid's jaw and even further to his pale neck. When they made it to their shared bedroom, Death gently put Kid on the bed. Kid looked up innocently at his father, and Death almost couldn't take it anymore. He started to undress his child, starting with taking his jacket off. He quickly unbutton the jacket and waved his hand, letting his magic put it away neatly in the closet. He slowly unbuttoned the white shirt underneath, kissing the skin as it was revealed. He waved the shirt over to the closet as well.

Kid let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. He had missed this, had been scared of losing it. He was so relieved that his father was still there. He let his mind go blank and enjoyed the attention his father gave him. Death observed his petite son before he leaned down to latch onto one of his son's nipples. Kid's breath hitched and he arched his back slightly, searching for more. Death chuckled against his son's chest and brought one hand up to play with the other nipple. Kid's breathing started to get labored as he was pleasured.

Death's other hand went lower to rub gentle circles under Kid's belly button, teasing him even further. Kid's eyes closed on their own, making the sensations so much more. "Daddy, please."

It was said in a breathy tone of voice, that had Death's eyes flashing with lust. It took everything he had to not just rip the remaining clothes off of his son and himself, just to push his dick into that tight ass. Taking a deep breath to somewhat calm down, Death left a trail of kisses down the middle of Kid's torso. Just above the line of his pants and right in the middle so it would stay symmetrical, he worked on giving his son a hickey. 

"Daddy," Kid gasped out, a little louder than before. He arched up into his father's mouth, wanting it to go a little further down. Death chuckled against his son's skin. 

"Like that do you?" he asked, voice thick with lust. It made Kid shiver in want and he looked down to see his father. That's when Death slowly unbuttoned his son's pants with his lips and tongue, sliding the zipper down with his teeth. Kid couldn't hold back the moan that left his throat.

"Daddy, please. I-I can't..." Kid trailed off, not sure what he wanted exactly. Death smirked and backed off, pulling his son's pants clean off. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Commando, huh?" he asked, the bulge in his pants getting even more uncomfortable. Kid only looked away with a bright pink blush covering his cheeks. Death found it sexy and adorable. His son was so sexy in that moment, that he just watched him for a moment. Kid looked up at his father, not knowing why he had just stopped. Then an idea hit him. Kid smirked.

"Daddy," Kid said, voice seductive and soft. He got up on his knees and crawled over to where his father was standing next to the large bed. Death's amber eyes grew wide in surprise, but darkened in further lust as he watched his child. "You must be so uncomfortable."

Before Death could say anything, Kid mouthed the huge bulge in his father's pants. Death couldn't hold back a sharp gasp. His head fell back and his eyes closed. He felt Kid's slender fingers undoing his pants and sliding them down his legs, letting them fall to the ground and off. They both took off shoes and socks upon entering the house. Death felt his child nuzzle his cock and balls through his underwear and he gritted his teeth. 

"Fuck, Kid. Do you know what you're doing to me?" Death growled, lust coating his voice. Kid only pulled his father's underwear off and watched as his father's cock sprung up. It was huge. He licked up his father's shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip. Gripping it lightly around the middle, his fingers not being able to reach around it, he let the tip of his tongue enter the slit of the cock. His father's hips bucked forward. "Ah! Kid!"

"Yes?" the teen asked innocently, looking up at his father. Death looked down at his child, and his cock twitched slightly. It was hard to maintain control when Kid looked at him like that. Death took a deep breath and ripped his shirt over the top of his head. He waved his hand, letting the clothes go into the hamper properly. Even through his lust-hazed mind, he always remembered to keep the room symmetrical for his son. 

"I need you now. Your sweet, tight , perfect ass," he growled out. He saw as Kid shivered at his words. Death was very close to losing control. Kid leaned up, still sitting on the bed, and kissed his father. Death moaned into the kiss and Kid withdrew. He laid on the bed properly, spreading his legs so his father could see his pink little hole, and looked up at his father with lust-hazed golden eyes. Kid also bit his bottom lip, and his eyes dropped a little bit. 

"Daddy, I need you. I need your huge cock in my tight ass. Please, daddy. I miss you," Kid said, looking directly up at his father. That's when Death lost it. The older man crawled onto the bed after his son and settled himself in between those slender pale legs. He pressed his lips to his sons gently as he reached over and into the nightstand. He found the bottle of lube and popped it open. Kid shivered at the familiar sound. "D-daddy."

"Sh, calm down Kid," Death cooed to his son, letting some of the lube fall onto his fingers. He rubbed his slippery finger against his son's pink hole, just to see him squirm and hear him gasp. Then he let his index finger sink into that tight hole. Kid moaned loudly and his back arched up, trying to get that finger deeper. 

"Please, please, please," Kid started a desperate mantra. Death started to move the finger in and out, stretching Kid out. The older reaper inserted another finger and grinned when his child pushed back on his fingers. "Daddy, I c-can't take it anymore!"

"Alright, alright Kiddo," Death chuckled, feeling his own body almost at its limit. He took his fingers out of Kid's body and Kid whimpered at the loss. "Hold on."

Death reached over to get a condom, even if it was his own child. He quickly opened the package and rolled it on his member. Hissing at the cold feeling, he lifted Kid's legs to let them rest on his own shoulders. Kid moan in anticipation and looked up at his father with half-lidded lust filled eyes. No words escaped him, but his question was clear in his eyes. Death smirked and started to push his member into his child. "Fuck."

"Ah! D-dah-daddy!" the scream that came out Kid's throat made Death even harder and it took every ounce of his self-control to not just thrust into that tight heat all the way. Kid's back arched slightly at the feeling of his father's member slowly sliding into his ass. When the older stopped, he was all the way in and brushing Kid's prostate. Kid couldn't even let out any noise with the amount of pleasure he was in. He had been doing this with his father for too long to feel any pain.

"You're so tight, Kid," Death remarked. Kid couldn't say anything but he did whine. He wanted his father to move, damn it! Despite his straining self-control, Death smirked at his child. "Use your words Kid. What do you want?"

"M-" he was interrupted by a moan as he tried to ask him to move. He struggled to get that one word out for a few moments before he was finally able to stutter it out. "M-mo-v-ve."

"Heh, your so adorable," Death commented. With that, Death started to move. Hard and fast. Kid practically screamed in pleasure. He could feel his father pulling out almost all of the way before pushing back in with practically bruising force. Kid couldn't stop gasping and moaning, and Death was loving it. He leaned down and started to suck on Kid's neck. Kid's eyes widened and he pushed up into his father. 

Kid's legs wrapped around his father's waist and started to move with him. He almost couldn't handle the pleasure. Death was panting with the pleasure of his child's tight ass. After all this time, it still felt like the first time. He watched his child for a moment, seeing the pleasure written in his face. Kid's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, his back was arched up into his own, and his hips were pushing themselves into his own. The sight was almost too much, so he grabbed his child's member and started to pump it with his own. 

"Fu-," Kid started to curse at the added pleasure, but couldn't get the words out. His moans were soundless, as his voice had escaped him by now. Death could hear the pants his son was giving off. Moans were trying to come out, but they were were just stuck in his throat. 

Kid could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Death couldn't hold back anymore, his thrusts became erratic and unpredictable. Kid's mouth fell open and he gasped. He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening, and knew he was going to cum soon. He had no words to warn his father, though. With one last scream, Kid came all over his father and himself. 

Death gasped as his son's walls tightened around his member painfully. That last scream is what sent him over the edge though. He came long and hard into his son's ass. When he was done, he all but collapsed on his son. Both of them were breathing heavily. 

"L-love you daddy," Kid got out, voice very breathy. Death gave a short chuckle. 

"Love you too Kiddo," he replied, before they both fell asleep.

~O~

The next morning when Kid woke up, he could still feel his fathers member inside him. He gave a sleepy grin before letting it slip out. He sighed at the loss before he carefully got out of bed. Death woke up slowly at the movement of his son. He watched his son, half-asleep, as he moved into their private bathroom. Remembering the hickey he gave him on his neck last night, he grinned and waited for his son to notice it. He stood and made his way to the bathroom.

"Dad!" came the horrified shout. Death chuckled and walked inside to see his son staring in the mirror at one side of his neck. "It's not even!"

"Heh heh," Death chuckled once more and came up behind his son. He lowered his mouth to the opposite side and whispered huskily in his ear. "How about I make another one right here to make it even, hm?"

Kid's eyes widened and he could only nod. Death grinned and latched onto his son's neck. Licking and sucking, using teeth, he made it exactly like the one he made last night. Kid almost breathed in relief that it was now even. Before his father grabbed his hips, pulling them back into his own crotch. "D-daddy?"

"How about we continue where we left off last night, hm?"

~O~


End file.
